Reapers and Hosts
by Kaka-she Gladiator
Summary: When seven new students transfer into Ouran Academy, Tamaki is immediately suspicious. However after their first meeting, Kyoya is certain that they have no hidden motives. But, for once, is Tamaki's suspicion on track? Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach or Ouran High School Host Club
1. Chapter 1

The clubroom was unusually quiet. Although some silence was to be expected when the club wasn't open for business, this was almost absolute. Kyoya glanced inquiringly around the room, trying to locate the reason for the quiet.

Hunny-Senpai was, as usual, happily devouring cake at a table neat one of the large windows. Unsurprisingly, Mori-Senpai was standing silently behind him. Hikaru and Kaoru had both draped themselves lazily across one of the couches in the centre of the room, playing games on their portable consoles. He also knew that Haruhi was studying in the second library; she was requires to keep her grades up, otherwise she would have to withdraw from the school.

Then it dawned on him. The missing piece of the puzzle was Tamaki.

Kyoya looked around the room for a second time, but the blonde was nowhere to be seen. Frowning slightly, he pushed his glasses up his nose, closed his laptop softly and stood, tucking the machine under his arm. Seeing as the Host Club King wasn't currently around, he might as well do something productive in the library rather than sit in the club room doing nothing.

He had barely taken a dozen steps towards the doors however, when they crashed open and the blonde burst into the room.

"Mama!" he cried, running towards Kyoya, fake tears in his eyes.

"Yes, what is it?" Kyoya said, suppressing a sigh. He truly despised that nickname.

"There are seven new students starting today!" he wailed, dropping to his knees in front of the black haired boy.

"Yes, I believe that they are all from the Seireitei Academy, just outside Karakura, in an area called Hueco Mundo," Kyoya said lightly, not understanding what was making the blonde so upset. "So what's the problem?"

"Can't you hear that outside? All that commotion?" Tamaki said, jumping to his feet and pointing towards the open door.

Kyoya paused, listening intently. Sure enough, he could hear the all too familiar clamour of excited girls – a sound usually heard in the clubroom or when all of the Host Club members travelled together on the campus. Considering that all the club members were currently present, save one, he was quite interested in what these knew students possessed that the girls were getting so excited about.

His curiosity snagged, the Shadow King strode purposefully out of the club room, Tamaki hanging off his arm. The other club members, Tamaki's dramatic entrance drawing their attention, followed them silently, falling silently into stride behind their Club King and his Shadow.

On their way down he long, wide corridors of the prestigious academy, the six boys happened to pass the second library. Kyoya paused, and looked over his shoulder.

"Hikaru, Kaoru. Please retrieve Haruhi," he said to the twins.

"Right!" the twins said in unison, saluting and marching into the library.

Shaking Tamaki off, Kyoya glanced at his watch, counting the seconds until the twins reappeared, each with an arm looped around one of Haruhi's, dragging her into the corridor, despite her protests.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! What's going on? Why are you – Kyoya-Senpai?" she said when she saw the bespectacled teen. "What's going on here?"

"There is a matter which warrants the appearance of the Host Club and all of its members," he stated matter-of-factly, adjusting his glasses.

"What?"

Kyoya sighed. "Actually, the new transfer students seem to be upsetting Tamaki, so I decided to go and see what all the fuss was about."

"Well that makes more sense," Haruhi said duly.

"Of course it does. Now let's see what it is about these transfer students that has our dear King so riled up."

With that, Kyoya started down the corridor, everyone else following him silently. The twins were still holding Haruhi, whose protests fell silent after a short while. They rounded a corner at the end of the hallway, following their route until they reached the auditorium. A large crowd of girls was trying to push their way into the room, squealing and chatting.

Once the Host Club was spotted, the noise level increased considerably. The crowd parted to let them pass, some girls shouting out compliments and declarations of love. Ahead, they could see a circle in the crowd, and Kyoya guessed that he would find the new students there.

"Leave the talking to me," Kyoya said, directing his words mostly at Tamaki.

The last of the crowd parted, and the club members were face to face with the new students. Kyoya gave each a once over, recognising each face and pairing it with a name as he mentally looked over the list he had memorised a few days prior.

He looked them over again, choosing to direct his immediate attention to the tall young man who was wearing clips he recognised to be kenseiken in his long black hair. "Byakuya Kuchiki I presume?" he said, extending his hand out of courtesy.

"And I believe you are Kyoya Ohtori," the man said, lightly shaking the offered hand. "I have heard many promising things about you."

"You are too kind," Kyoya replied, smiling politely. "This is Tamaki Suoh, Hikaru and Kaoru Kitachiin, Mitsukuni Haninozuki, Takashi Morinozuka and Haruhi Fujioka." Kyoya said, indicating each one of the club members as he stated their name.

"A pleasure," Byakuya said, bowing his head slightly in greeting. "May I introduce my companions. This is Toshiro Hitsugaya," the shortest boy in the group looked over. He had sharp looking white hair and large, but cold, blue-green eyes.

"Uryu Ishida," the boy with blue-black hair pushed his glasses up his nose and nodded.

"Yumichika Ayasegawa and Szayel Apporo Granz," a third dark haired boy waved at them. His hair had a purple shine to it, and feathers were adorned on his right eyebrow and the edge of his eye. He was standing with a pink haired man glued to his hip in a way that reminded Kyoya of the twins. The pink haired man winked behind his thick rimmed white glasses.

"You can call me Yumi," said the darked haired man.

"And Szayel is fine by me," said the other.

"If I may continue," Byakuya said coolly, and the two went quiet. "This is Grimmjow Jaegerjacks," a man with striking blue hair grinned, revealing unusually sharp canines. His eyes were a similar shade of blue, and there were unusual tattoos below his eyes, also blue.

"And finally Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Why do you always introduce me last?" exclaimed a boy with spiky orange hair and warm brown eyes. There was a scowl plastered on his forehead as he glared at Byakuya.

"That's 'cause he hates you, berry-head," Grimmjow snickered.

"You're only happy because you were introduced sixth, _sexta_," Ichigo spat.

"Stop it, both of you," Toshiro growled. Both boys shut up instantly.

"Really, arguing in public. How unslightly," Szayel said, wrapping an arm around Yumichika's shoulder.

"I must agree," the feathered boy agreed, putting his arm over Szayel's shoulder in return. "It's a very ugly thing to do."

"I find it amusing that everyone's ignoring the fact that Byakuya, though subtly, is the one who instigated that stupid argument in the first place," Uryu said under his breath.

"I did notice that," Kyoya said, taking a step towards the boy. "I just didn't think it would be polite to say something about it."

Uryu smirked. "That's true. But Byakuya would never admit to it."

"Hey Ichi-chan!" Hunny called from his position on Mori's shoulder. "Do you like strawberry cake?"

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched. "What was that?"

"Well, your name means strawberry, so does that mean you like them, or..." Hunny stopped speaking as an evil aura started to gather around the red head. "Berry-chan is everything okay?"

"What did you call me?" Ichigo roared, causing the girls to scatter.

Hunny was clinging to Mori's shoulder, clearly terrified of the angry berry head. Mori took a step forward, ready to defend Hunny if need be when two feet flamed down on Ichigo's head. He crumpled, clutching his skull, moaning in pain.

"What did we just say about fighting in public?" Yumichika and Szayel exclaimed, bother towering over the now shaking Ichigo.

"Actually, you were talking about arguing in public, not fighting, so-," Grimmjow was cut off when Yumichika planted his fist in the blunette's face.

"You set a bad example," Szayel sighed mockingly, a grin on his face and shaking his head slightly.

"Fighting is only good when it's done by a beautiful person in a beautiful way," Yumichika said, flicking a lose strand of hair behind his ear.

Hikaru and Kaoru applauded in agreement.

"Oh yes, well done," said Hikaru enthusiastically.

"You have perfect form!" exclaimed Kaoru.

"A wonderful performance," said Szayel, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Fighting in public, without true purpose is shameful and downright ugly," Toshiro said coldly.

"Did you just say I was ugly?" Yumichika said quietly. Toshiro only gave him a blank stare and a few moments later had the dark haired boy sobbing into Szayel's shoulder. "He called my ugly!"

Szayel patted his head comfortingly while glaring at the white haired teen. The twins rushed over and muttered condolences and soothing words. Haruhi stepped up behind him and gently tapped his shoulder.

"Here," she said, offering him her handkerchief when he looked down at her. "And you shouldn't listen to what he says. I think you're really pretty, so don't worry about what other people say."

Yumichika's lip trembled. "You think I'm pretty?"

The disguised girl smiled warmly and nodded. In return the feathered youth hugged her tightly.

"Kyoya," Tamaki said quietly, appearing suddenly over Kyoya's shoulder.

"Yes Tamaki, what is it?" he asked without turning to look at the blonde.

"May I speak with you in private?" he said and Kyoya detected a small amount of malice in the usually bouncy tone.

"Of course. Please excuse me, Mr Ishida."

"No problem," Uryu replied, pushing his glasses up his nose. "I should probably detach Yumichika from Mr Fujioka before he suffocates."

With a small smile and a slight nod the two boys parted, Kyoya being dragged into a corner by Tamaki. Once the blonde was sure that they were out of earshot, he pulled his companion close and spoke in a loud whisper.

"I don't trust them," the blonde hissed.

"Yes, I can see that. Why do you feel that way?"

"For starters, the guy with the hairpieces. He's actual nobility, not just filthy rich like the rest of us!" Tamaki exclaimed in a whisper.

"I know, that's why I addressed him first," Kyoya sighed.

"Then there's the kid with the white hair," Tamaki continued, ignoring Kyoya's input. "I've heard that his nickname is Captain and that he's in charge of a force that's bigger than the one your family has! And he demands respect, and is feared by all his friends and subordinates."

"Undoubtedly he would be an equal to Hunny-Senpai if the two were to ever face each other in any type of combat."

"Next is the one with the glasses. The black haired one. Apparently he's ranked first in all his classes and that he's a world-class archer with a bunch of awards!"

"He and I are similar in several regards," Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses. "Which is why I was trying to start a conversation with him before you turned up and so rudely dragged me away."

"And the one with the pink hair! He's supposed to be some science genius that's been offered jobs from all the top Research and Development corporations in the country. Including Urahara's, Kurotsuchi's and Aizen's! Oh, and he has a soft spot for theatrics!" Tamaki rambled on without paying any attention to Kyoya's consistent input.

"Yes I have heard that. It makes him quite a formidable individual," Kyoya said exasperatedly. This conversation was growing old fast.

"And the one with the feathers! Can you believe that he's friends with a group of underground fighters called the Zaraki Squad? He's the model for Kujaki, the most popular clothing brand in Japan! And would you look at him! Pretending to cry! He's probably going to try and take over from me!" Tamaki whined.

"I doubt that very much," Kyoya muttered icily. "And he really does cry when people call him ugly."

"Lastly is the blue one and the orange one! From what I hear blue is funding orange and letting him stay at his house because orange is poor! And rumour has it that they hate each other! If that's true, why is blue supporting orange?"

"You'll have to ask him that yourself," Kyoya growled. "I still don't understand what it is about these boys that has you so riled up Tamaki!"

"They are clearly trying to usurp and take over the Host Club! How can you not see that?" Tamaki hissed.

There was a moment of stunned silence between the two, then Kyoya burst out laughing. His glasses slipped down his nose as he continued to laugh uncontrollably. His sudden outburst caused everyone standing on the other side of the room to fall silent and look over.

"Wow, Kyoya's laughing," Hikaru said, a shocked expression on his face.

"It's kinda scary," Kaoru said, the look on his face a mirror image of his twin's.

"It is quite reminiscent of an evil genius," Szayel added, frowning slightly.

"Well, you would have first-hand knowledge," Yumichika muttered, a wicked grin on his face.

"Yeah, you pink haired freak," Ichigo said, having recovered from the attack he had received earlier. "I also have first-hand knowledge. Never accept any food or drinks if he offers them to you," he continued, now directing his words at the members of the Host Club.

"Why not?" Hunny asked innocently, jumping off Mori's shoulder and landing on the orange head's.

"Let's just say bad things happen," Grimmjow said, stepping into the conversation rubbing his bruised cheek.

"You don't seem at all bothered with Hunny-Senpai sitting on your shoulder. Actually, you seem quite at ease with it," Kyoya said, now ignoring Tamaki's whines and moving back across the room.

"There are several individuals back home who make a habit of hanging off people's shoulders," Byakuya informed, looking over his shoulder.

"I bet he's one of them, isn't he!" Tamaki exclaimed, appearing suddenly behind Toshiro. "I mean, he's small enough to get away with it!"

A moment later Tamaki was on the floor, writhing in pain. It would appear that the white haired boy had just elbowed him in the stomach. He calmly tugged the lapel of his jacket, straightening the fabric as everyone stared. He was neatening his cuffs when he spoke, but didn't look up.

"I am _not_ short, and I do _not_ hang off people's shoulders!" he snarled.

"Please, forgive him Mr Hitsugaya. He doesn't have much other than looks going for him," Kyoya said apologetically.

"Well, at least he didn't aim for his face," Hikaru said, shrugging.

"Yeah, then he'd be completely useless," Kaoru said, mimicking the action.

The two boys glanced at each other, paused, then burst out laughing, using each other for support, clutching their stomachs as they laughed themselves breathless. Hunny giggled from his perch on Ichigo's head, Haruhi laughed lightly while Kyoya and Mori just smirked.

Tamaki's lip quivered and he was suddenly sitting in the fettle position in a corner, a dark gloom cloud hovering over his head.

Toshiro sighed as he watched the group thin out into smaller groups to chat. Uryu and Kyoya moved to a table on the edge of the room, each getting out their laptops as they sat. The twins, Szayel and Yumichika were standing together, muttering to each other with nasty grins on their faces. Byakuya and Mori were standing close together, talking in hushed tones. Ichigo, Grimmjow, Hunny and Haruhi were standing around Tamaki, trying to cheer him up. At least Haruhi was. Ichigo and Grimmjow were arguing and Hunny was napping on the red head's shoulders.

He sighed again. This was going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

As it turned out, the new students were separated into their class in a way not to dissimilar to the way the Club members were spread. Byakuya and Toshiro were in the same class as Hunny and Mori, Szayel and Yumichika were in the same class as Tamaki and Kyoya, and Ichigo, Grimmjow and Uryu were with the Twins and Haruhi. This arrangement worked fine, as everyone seemed to get along with each other perfectly well.

Apart from Tamaki.

He was still convinced that the new students were out to destroy the Host Club and create a new one themselves. During the time that everyone was in the clubroom but they had no guests he formulated plans to deter them from doing so, but no one ever listened to him because unlike him, they had made friends with the new students.

It was now a common sight for everyone to be sitting together when they ate. Ichigo and Haruhi, both being somewhat poor (what am I saying – _very_ poor compared to the rest of them) compared their home made lunches and swapped recipes. What was odd about this was that even though Grimmjow was the one who allowed Ichigo to attend the school, he refused to pay for his lunches.

While Kyoya believed that making friends was all well and good, he did not think it was a good idea letting the Twins become friends with Szayel and Yumichika. It was bad enough when the Twins pulled pranks on everyone, but by adding Szayel's vast knowledge of various sciences into the mix, their pranks escalated to a whole new level. Yumichika played quite a big role in their pranks too – it might not look like it, but as it turned out he could be exceedingly nasty and manipulative when there was no one around for him to impress. Overall, the four made a very nasty group, one that Kyoya made sure to look out for, just in case they caused too much trouble.

Byakuya and Mori seemed to have become quite close since their meeting. Both of the stoic men could be seen having quite conversations or practicing their fighting skills against each other. Many of the ladies that visited the club liked to watch the two, especially when they sparred with swords. The weapons weren't real of course – if either were to be injured the school would have hell to pay – but they still used them as though they were the deadliest weapons ever to be created. It was indeed an impressive thing to watch, as every match ended with a draw. From time to time Toshiro joined them, although he seemed to prefer spending time alone or hang out with Hunny.

Haruhi and Hunny seemed to spend the most time with Ichigo and Grimmjow. Haruhi and Ichigo studied together and talked about their lives – how they had both lost their mothers and how they both had annoying friends that they just couldn't seem to dislike. Meanwhile, Grimmjow was determined to defeat Hunny in a fight, and so far he had been unsuccessful. None the less, he refused to give up, claiming that he would be the one to defeat the famed Haninozuka prodigy.

Kyoya enjoyed spending time with Uryu. They both had similar interests – their fathers both being in the medical industry – and both preferred silence and calm as opposed to noise and commotion. They often studied together, even though they were in different year levels, and Kyoya found that the other young man was indeed intelligent, his smarts rivalling his own. Still, he found no reason to see any competition in him, already planning ahead for some way he could get their companies to merge so as to create better profits for both parties.

On one occasion he had voiced his idea to Uryu, who had given him a positive reply, much to Kyoya's surprise. But while Kyoya thoroughly enjoyed spending time with Uryu, he couldn't enjoy the rest of his school day, as a certain blonde was determined to ruin any friendship he might have with any of the new students.

"Can't you see? He's plotting! That's the only reason he's pretending to be your friend Kyoya!" Tamaki hissed once again as they crossed the threshold to the club room.

Kyoya sighed, snapping his folder shut and turned his head to look at Tamaki. "I highly doubt that. I am very good at reading people, and I have not once seen anything from any of the new students that would suggest that they have some ulterior motive towards befriending us."

"That's because he's very good at what he does! His skills are so great that even you can't see through them!"

"Oh just shut up boss," Hikaru said from the doorway.

"Yeah, they're actually really awesome people," Kaoru said from beside him.

The Twins linked arms and walked into the room, both turning up their noses as they passed the blonde. "Although it's not like you would know anyway," they said, continuing past him without glancing in his direction.

"I agree!" said Hunny happily from his perch on Mori's shoulders. "They're all really nice and fun to play with!"

"Hmph! I don't believe you! They're up to something! I just know it!" Tamaki exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air as he started pacing back and forth in front of the window.

"Come on Tamaki-Senpai! Why don't you just drop it!" Haruhi said, closing her text book and turning to glare at him. "Maybe try being friends with them before you decide not to like them."

Tamaki turned to her, giving her his best puppy-dog face with tears glistening in his bright purple eyes. "But...Haruhi..." he whined, trying to be cute.

"No way. I'm not going to fall for that this time."

Sobbing loudly, Tamaki threw himself onto Kyoya's shoulders, burying his face in his chest. "Mama! Haruhi's being mean to me!"

Kyoya blinked, and remained straight faced.

Tamaki opened his mouth to continue complaining, but there was a thundering crash from somewhere deep inside the building. Moments later, there was the sound of running footsteps and Ichigo burst into the room, a terrified look on his face. He glanced around the room, spotted Hunny atop Mori's shoulders and sprinted over to them, hiding himself behind Mori's towering frame.

Everyone in the room looked over at him, then turned their attention over to the open door, hearing more heavy footsteps approaching rapidly. Another person crashed into the room, slamming the door open with enough force that it hit the wall and bounced back, leaving a large dent in the wall.

Standing in the doorway was a man who was bigger than Mori. He had a huge, muscular frame, and frightening features, most noticeably the long scar that ran down the side of his face, the eye patch that covered his right eye and his long black hair that was held in spikes that gave him an extra foot of height.

"Ichigo! I know you came in here! Stop hiding and fight me already!" the man roared, a manic grin on his face.

"Excuse me sir, but might I ask who you are?" Kyoya asked, throwing Tamaki off and stepping forward, a pleasant smile on his face.

The giant looked down at him. "Kenpachi Zaraki. Where's Ichigo?"

"I'm not fighting you Kenpachi! Last time I was in hospital for a week! I'm not doing that again!" Ichigo yelled from his hiding place behind Mori.

"Ichigo!" Kenpachi yelled gleefully, bounding across the room and trying to grab Ichigo, but the orange haired boy ducked out of reach and positioned himself behind the twins.

The game of cat-and-mouse continued for several minutes with the two yelling back and forth at one another. At some point, the rest of Ichigo's friends had turned up and were watching the commotion from just inside the doorway. They edged their way forward as Kenpachi lunged at the smaller man. Ichigo leapt away and grabbed Hunny, who had climbed down from Mori's shoulders moments earlier.

Kenpachi stopped instantly and looked down at the tiny third year. A flash of pink appeared on his shoulder and tugged at his hair. The man grunted and relaxed his stance, seemingly no longer in the mood to fight.

"Kenny! Look! Ichi has a new friend!" the girl giggled, jumping off his shoulder to stand in front of Hunny. She looked him up and down twice before looking at his face with a stern expression. "Do you like sweets?" she asked seriously.

"I love them!" Hunny exclaimed.

"Yay!"

The two tiny individuals skipped away from the others to a table that was laden with sweet cakes and tea. Mori wandered after them silently. Ichigo gave Kenpachi a sideways smile and followed, sitting at the table between the sweet loving people, trying to hide himself behind one of the towering cakes.

"Well, that was...unexpected," Kyoya said slowly, his eyes following Kenpachi as he moved to sit at one of the large windows.

"Yeah, you're not kidding," Tamaki said quietly.

"Kanpachi?" Yumichika said, stepping forward. "Hey, if you're here, does that mean that-."

"Hey! What's going on here?"

Yumichika spun on his heel, a glowing smile on his face. "Ikkaku!" he exclaimed gleefully pouncing on another person who had just entered the room. The man squawked and collapsed under the sudden weight of another person.

"Yumi! Leave the poor man alone!" Szayel sighed, trying his best to pry the dark haired man away from the other.

"Yeah, get off 'im feather boy!" said another stranger, who appeared just as suddenly as the rest of them. He leaned down and grabbed Yumichika by the back of his jacket, successfully lifting him off the ground with ease.

As he straightened up, his height was revealed. He was taller than Kenpachi, but thin as a post. He was holding Yumichika at arm's length, and his feet were dangling a good two feet off the ground.

"Damn you Nnoitora! Put me down!" Yumichika growled, lashing out, trying to kick and punch at the tall man.

"Heh, ya look funny feathers," the tall man – Nnoitora – laughed.

"Really, what trash are you conversing with now?" said a cool, monotone voice from behind the tall man.

"I don't care. I'm just here ta make sure King hasn't got himself into trouble," this voice was more high pitched and cackling. It sounded almost demonic.

"Honestly, if any more people turn up, this will be counted as a class," Kyoya muttered darkly. He surveyed the new arrivals closely. The two boys both had paper white skin, but while one had shoulder length black hair, the other had short, spiky white hair. It took a few moments of thinking, but then everything clicked. "Are you the transfer students from Espada International?" he asked.

"Yes," said the monotone boy, turning to face him. "Kenpachi however is a teacher that is also transferring into the school from Seireitei. He's taking the place of the P.E teacher here who recently retired for medical reasons."

"Forgive me, it slipped my mind that you were arriving today. I had meant to greet you and give you a tour of the school, but I was caught up in...other matters," he said, sending a dark look to Tamaki.

"No problem. I am Ulquiorra Schiffer. This is Nnoitora Gilga," he indicated the tall thin man. "Ikkaku Madarame," he nodded his head towards the man Yumichika had tackled earlier, who was only just picking himself up. He had red tattoos around the edges of his eyes and no hair on his head. "And Shiro Kurosaki. I believe that you know his cousin Ichigo."

Shiro stepped forward and looked towards the orange haired boy. "Yo, King! How ya doing?"

"Shiro? Why are you here?" Ichigo asked, not moving from his place at the table.

"Ta look afta ya King!"

"Well, this year is turning out to be far more eventful than originally thought," Mori said quietly.

"Hmm? What was that Takashi?" Hunny asked, his face overed in cake crumbs.

"No. It was nothing."


	3. Chapter 3

Thus far, it had been a quiet day in the club room. None of the guests had yet to arrive, and the new students who seemed to enjoy spending their time there didn't cause a ruckus. The four new students had broken into two groups as well, probably following their friends from Seireitei more so than the club members. They had only been here for a few days, and no real friendships had had time to form yet.

As per usual, Tamaki was sulking in a corner, a heavy cloud of gloom floating over his head. His depression had increased tenfold with the arrivals from Espada International, especially Shrio. Because the white-haired youth called his orange headed cousin King, and refused to call him anything else, the blonde had began to crumble, because no one called _him_ King, even though he was the King of the Host Club.

Even though he had been kind of an ass to all of the new students, most of them still tried to befriend them, and pull him out of his depression. Actually the only student who had done that was Ichigo, whose presence didn't help the situation at all.

From time to time (usually three times a day), Kenpachi would storm into the club room, demanding a fight from Ichigo. Whenever this happened, Hunny would defuse the situation by asking Yachiru if she wanted some cake. This made Kenpachi shift his attention and gave Ichigo a chance to hide.

So far today, the giant man had only appeared twice and by now Ichigo had come out of hiding. He had spotted Tamaki sitting in the foetal position under one of the curtains, trying to hide from everyone else in the room. The orange haired teen pulled himself out of his seat and walked over to him, crouching beside him and talking quietly, trying to encourage him to join everyone else.

Kyoya watched the exchange silently, looking up at them from his book, over the rim of his glasses. Sometimes he wondered why Ichigo tried so hard to get Tamaki to open up to everyone. The blonde was stubborn as a mule, something Kyoya knew better than most. Still, he wished the orange haired teen good luck.

His attention having been drawn away from his book, he slipped the bookmark inside and closed the covers gently, laying the novel on his lap. Sighing silently, he glanced around the clubroom, and noticed that one very distinct colour was missing from the now quite large gathering of teens. A very distinct, vibrant shade of blue, different from the one that was used in their uniforms.

Where was Grimmjow?

His question was answered the door flew open and the blue haired teen stormed in, a determined look on his face. The door smacked against the wall and bounced back. Kyoya sighed again, audibly this time. If people kept abusing the door like that, then it would have to be replaced.

"I challenge you!" Grimmjow barked, pointing a finger at Hunny, who looked up from his cake, crumbs all over his face.

"Oh?" he said, tilting his head and looking at the blue haired teen with wide eyes.

"You always beat me when we fight, so this time I'm challenging you to an eating contest!"

"Grimmjow, don't you remember what happened last time you went into an eating contest?" Yumichika asked, looking up from his card came with Szayel and the Twins.

"I do! He got food poisoning!" Szayel said, laughing.

"That's because the food wasn't cooked properly!" Grimmjow growled defensively.

"Yeah, but it was still funny."

"I don't think an eating contest would really show who was superior out of the two of you," Haruhi said, setting down her pencil and looking over at the blue haired man.

"Why not?"

"Well, for starters you're way bigger than Hunny-Senpai, so by rights you should be able to eat more than him. And it would also depend on what type of food would be in the contest," she said.

"I was thinking about making it a cake eating contest," Grimmjow said slowly.

"Hunny-Sanpai would win hands down," the twins said, looking over at him.

"Huh? Why?"

"Didn't you notice?" said Kaoru.

"Hunny-Senpai doesn't eat anything _but_ cake," Hikaru said.

"I don't see why you're so determined to beat him at something," Uryu muttered darkly, not looking away from his sewing.

"He just always wants to be the best, no matter what the situation is," Ichigo said from across the room. He was still sitting with Tamaki, who had somehow managed to pull the curtain from its rail and was curled up underneath it.

"Yeah! Like when you were trying to beat King, but he kicked your ass into the ground!" Shiro cackled, leaping across the room to land on top of Ichigo.

"Get off me you creep!" Ichigo growled, kicking his cousin off his back. Under the curtain he heard Tamaki sob quietly. He blinked and scooted closer. "What is it that makes you dislike us so much?" he asked.

"But _I'm_ supposed to be the king," he muttered.

Ichigo blinked again. "Are you upset because my idiot cousin calls me king?"

"...No..."

Sighing, the orange haired teen grabbed the edge of the curtain and pulled it away from Tamaki, who squawked and tried to pull the fabric back over his body. He tried to squirm away but Ichigo grabbed his shoulders and held him in place.

"Look," he said firmly. "My cousin is an ass. I am not a king, and I don't want to be called king. If it would make you feel better, I will call _you_ king, okay?"

"You'll call me king?" the blonde asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Tamaki said, leaping on top of Ichigo and pulling him into a bone crushing hug. "Yay! I'm the King!"

"What the hell? Get this thing off me!"

Kyoya glanced in their direction and smirked. "He's your problem now," he muttered and returned his attention to his book.

"Ha ha! I win!" Hikau said, throwing down his cards on the pile in front of him.

"No way! You cheated!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did," Szayel said, grabbing his wrist and pulling up his sleeve, causing several cards to fall out.

"Uhh...I can explain..."

"Kill him!"

Sighing, Uryu folded his sewing and put it back in the box beside him. There was no way he could work with this kind of racket. He honestly didn't know how Kyoya put up with the twins, let alone Tamaki. His friends might be loud and obnoxious, but at least they were usually somewhat quiet. This place was always noisy.

Out of habit, he pushed his glasses up his nose and glanced at his watch. He raised an eyebrow when he saw what the time was. He looked over his shoulder to check the clock on the other side of the room, but the time read the same.

"Kyoya,' he said calmly. The boy sitting next to him turned his head slightly to show he was listening, but didn't look up from his book. "Have you noticed the time?"

Kyoya paused, then slid his bookmark into his book and looked at his watch. "My, my. I believe that we're running late. Everyone,' he said loudly, standing. "We are behind schedule, and the guests will be arriving here in less than ten minutes. Please get ready, _before_ they arrive."

There was a moment of stillness, before everyone was scrambling around, trying to get ready. Kyoya had asked the new students if they were willing to assist with club activities, and seeing as none of them had anything better to do, all of them agreed to join in. The Host Club was now seeing three times as many guests, many of whom had not been to the club before, but were interested in the new members.

Soon enough ten minutes had passed, and the guests were filling into the room, heading towards the host they favoured. However, many of them were distracted when they saw that Tamaki was still on top of Ichigo, hugging him and thanking him. The girls were giggling at the annoyed look on Ichigo's face as he gave up fighting and just let Tamaki to whatever he wanted.

Shiro wasn't having any of that and moved to detach the blonde from his cousin, but before he could move Ulquiorra grabbed his collar and dragged him across the room to one of the couches located in a darker part of the room. As he sat, a man in a black cloak appeared behind him, leaning over the back of the couch and holding a hand puppet of a cat in the dark haired boy's face.

"Are you _sure_ that you wouldn't rather be in the Black Magic Club? I think that it would suit you much better than being around these...uh..._colourful_ individuals?" he said, moving the puppet in time with his words.

"I am quite sure, Mr Nekozawa," Ulquiorra said curtly.

"Yeah, so buzz off!" said the twins who had just appeared in front of them, both holding torches and shining them in Nekozawa's face.

"No! You'll kill me!" he exclaimed, shielding his face and dashed across the room, sticking to the darker corners until he reached the black door and scurried inside.

"Now that's hilarious!" Shiro cackled, slapping his knee and throwing his head back as he laughed manically. "I like you two!"

"And thus the madness continues," Ulquiorra muttered darkly. Sighing he stood and crossed the room to sit at a different table as the twins joined his albino friend.

When he reached the couch that he wanted to sit at he paused and looked down, raising an eyebrow at what he saw. Nnoitora was sprawled across the couch, his overly-long legs hanging off one end as he snored loudly. Sighing again, the shorter boy grabbed his ankles and slid them off the arm rest. They hit the floor with a thud, making Nnoitora jolt awake. He looked around blearily, spotted Ulquiorra and glared at him.

"What was that for emo boy?" he growled.

"We have guests," Ulquiorra responded quietly, indicating the girls that had swarmed into the room.

"Remind me why I wanted to join this club again?" he asked, scratching his face through his eyepatch.

"Because I'm in it!" said Szayel, wrapping his arms around Nnoitora's neck and pulling his against the back of the couch.

"No that's why Ikkaku's here," he growled. "I'm here 'cause Kenpachi comes by every now and then, and I haven't had a chance to fight him yet."

At that very moment the door crashed open and Kenpachi sprinted inside, a terrifying grin on his face as he charged directly at Ichigo. The orange haired teen squawked and leapt out of the way, trying to spot Hunny-Senpai in the mass of people in the room.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," Ulquiorra murmured, pinching the bridge of his nose and sitting at an empty table as far from the others as he could manage. After a short while a nervous girl sat across from him and smiled slightly.

_Why on earth did I agree to this?_ He thought as the girl opened her mouth to speak to him. _Talking to people this often is not like me at all._

**Okay audience, now it is up to you. I have no idea where to frickin' hell to take this story, and any and all ideas will be accepted, so long as it fits the Teen rating. Give me your most random ideas, and I will use as many as I can :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is for BBauzzie. The second part of your idea will be in the next chapter! The idea was awesome and thank you for giving it to me! XD**

Toshiro sighed, having given up trying to reach the book that he needed for his essay. What annoyed him most about his predicament was that the book was only on the sixth shelf and yet it still eluded him. Grumbling angrily to himself he gazed up and down the aisle he was in, looking for a step ladder he could use to help him, but there was none in sight. Now cursing silently, he started to walk towards the next aisle, hoping there was a ladder that he could use there. Before he had taken more than a single step however, he crashed into someone solid, making him stumble and almost lose his footing. His temper already having reached its limit, he turned to glare at the person he had walked into.

"Oh, sorry," said Mori, looking down at the white haired male. While most people would cower when confronted by the tall brooding third year, Toshiro easily kept his cool and remained calm when in his presence.

"It's fine," he muttered coldly, turning away and straightening his jacket.

"Do you need any help?" Mori asked, gesturing at the book he had been trying to reach.

"Hm? What?" Toshiro asked, looking at him from over his shoulder. The tall boy didn't answer, but instead took a step towards him, leaned down and hooked his hands under his armpits. "What the hell are you doing?" he said indignantly.

"You should be more quiet. We're in a library," Mori said, ignoring the shorter teen and lifting him off the ground. He held the squirming boy in front of the shelf, who calmed down after a few moments, blushed furiously and grabbed the book that he needed. Holding it tightly against his chest, Mori put him down and he scurried away, muttering a rushed thank you as he vanished around a corner and disappeared into the library.

He calmed down after he had found an empty table to sit at and opened his book to start looking for what he needed for his essay. It was somewhat creepy the way that the tall brooding teen could manage to sneak up on him so suddenly. And why had he decided to help him the way that he did? Wouldn't it have been easier if Mori had just simply gotten the book down himself? Shaking his head, he returned his focus to the open book in front of him, determined to get a good start on his essay before the day ended.

It wasn't long before his attention was completely absorbed in his book. Who would have guessed that a history of fashion could actually be interesting, especially since he had absolutely no interest in it whatsoever. Glancing down at his watch, his eyes widened slightly when he realised that he had been in the library for close to an hour. It was a good thing that not many people had a free period at this time, otherwise he would never have been able to concentrate so intensely for so long.

Groaning, he leaned back in his seat, arching his back and stretching his arms over his head. He didn't usually sit still in one place for extended periods of time, and his spine wasn't used to the feeling. He was considering going for a brief walk around the spacious second library, but before he did, he heard a voice somewhere behind the shelves that instantly sent shivers down his spine. His eye began to twitch and he grabbed his books hurriedly, stuffing them under his arm and walked as fast as he could without running towards the desk where he could check out his book and escape the library before he could be found.

His attempt was in vain however, when he felt arms wrap around him and he was pulled back against a soft, voluptuous chest. He heard high pitched squealing above him and he was shaken roughly from side to side, being subjected to nonsense babbling at the same time. Sighing, Toshiro tried to pry the hands away from him, but they pulled him closer, threatening to suffocate him in the bosom that was slowly beginning to encase him.

"Rangiku! Get off me!" he growled, thrashing in the woman's grip. The woman released him and he quickly stepped away from her, awkwardly straightening his jacket and rearranging his tie.

"Aww, but I was just saying hello! We haven't seen each other in ages!" the strawberry blonde woman whined, pouting at the shorter teen. He glared at her angrily, taking in her appearance. To his complete and utter annoyance, she was dressed in the pale yellow dress that all the girls in the school were required to wear. It would appear that she had found out which school he had transferred to and decided to follow him. Perhaps he should file a law suit against her for stalking.

"It's been less than a month. That is _not_ ages," Toshiro hissed. "And we are in a library, show some self restraint!"

"Would it be better if I talked like this?" Rangiku said, leaning towards him and speaking in a loud whisper.

_It would be better if you didn't speak at all_, Toshiro thought angrily. "It's a start," he muttered darkly, turning away from her to approach the desk so he could borrow the book he needed.

Somehow the buxom woman managed to keep silent as he proceeded to borrow the book and stride purposefully out of the library. The instant they passed through the doors into the main corridor however, she started prattling once again. Veins throbbing in his forehead, he did his best to ignore her as he hurried through the corridors towards the club room. His hope was that some of the original club members would be there and would take her attention away from him.

As he swung the door open however, he shuddered, hearing another shrill voice echoing around the spacious old music room. _Good god, why is she here too? Doesn't she have class now? _Grinding his teeth, he hurried into the room towards a couch by the window where he preferred to situate himself. Before he could reach his destination though, a hand wrapped itself around his already dishevelled jacket and yanked him into the centre of the room.

"There you are! I needed all the third years here so I could start pitching for a new theme idea for the club that we'll be doing next week! I would do it myself but I'm afraid that I've already exhausted my list of ideas! Most of them have already been used and its really unfortunate that Tamaki doesn't want to repeat any themes so that long time guests won't be disappointed by the repetition," Renge said, somehow managing to say almost every word without drawing breath.

"And what makes you think I want to help?" Toshiro muttered, pulling his arm out of her grip and trying once again to fix his appearance. His attempt was in vain however as he was once again glomped by the buxom blonde.

"That sound like fun! Is there anything I can do to help?" she said shrilly, making the short teen wince. He tried to pull out of her grip, but she only pulled him closer, causing him to be once again wedged between her ridiculously large breasts.

"Of course! If you could just make a list of things that the boys could cosplay as and give it to me by the end of the week I can make a start on ordering to costumes we'll need!"

"That sounds like fun! Hey why didn't you tell me about this before?" Rangiku said, shaking Toshiro, who was helpless in her grip, from side to side like a doll. "And what is this club anyway? What do you guys do?"

"It's a Host Club!" Renge said with a flourish of her hands and a spin.

"Oh my god! That's so cool!" Rangiku exclaimed.

As she and Renge began speaking hurried nonsense that no one else seemed to understand Toshiro broke out of her grip and dashed over to his couch. When he got there he was surprised to see that Haruhi was doing what he intended to do. Several books and papers were scattered on the table in front of her. She looked up as he approached and smiled warmly. An instant calm fell over him whenever he was with her, which is probably why he spent so much time in her company. Sitting on the couch opposite with a book open on his lap was Ulquiorra. Both teens acknowledged each other with a nod and the white haired teen sat down, putting his stuff on the empty side of the table and started working.

Every now and then he would glance over at Haruhi's work, knowing that she was working on a similar topic to him, only at a lower level. He would correct her when she was doing something incorrectly, and she would offer him ideas on how to structure his essay when he hit a road block. The quiet conversation suited them both, and didn't seem to disrupt Ulquiorra from what he was reading.

Once he had drafted everything that he thought was necessary for his essay, he set down his pen and leaned back into the couch. He was glad that he had finished when he did, knowing that the club would be opening in a short while. A loud laugh was heard across the room and he glanced over, cringing when he saw that Rangiku and Renge were getting along like a house on fire. He shuddered. Great, now there were two of them.

"So, you all done for the day?" Haruhi's sudden voice made him start and he turned to look at her. Once again she had a warm smile on her face. He was sure that smile could melt even Ulquiorra's cold façade if she tried.

"Yes I have," he replied. "And you?"

"Well my drafts aren't due for a while so I don't really need to finish it today. I just like having my work done as soon as I can because I don't usually have any free time to do what I want. This way I can make time for myself to do the things I want to, you know?" she said with a laugh.

"Yeah I understand. It must be tough for you."

"Nah, I'm used to it, so it doesn't really bother me anymore."

"I see."

After that they sat in silence for a few minutes before moving to pack up their things when the rest of the club members filtered into the room, moving towards the couches that they preferred to sit at. Ulquiorra silently closed his book and moved towards the couch near the door to the Black Magic Club. From what everyone had deduced, he seemed to have some fascination with Nekozawa. He didn't like him per say, he just found the boy's personality interesting.

Haruhi also gathered up her things and moved off to another table, waving at him with that smile again. He gave her a small smile in return and shoved his things under the couch he was sitting on. A little while later, once tea had been prepared and biscuits were laid out on tables, the doors opened smoothly and the chattering guests poured in.

It would seem that in the short time they had spent together, Rangiku and Renge had created a list of ideas and made surveys for the guests to fill out, so that they could get the best idea on what cosplay theme the guests wanted. Toshiro sighed and sipped his tea. _Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to let her follow me here._


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the second part BBauzzie! This chapter was fun to write, although I had trouble with the first part. Enjoy, review and please give me your ideas! Help me with the madness this story entails! **

Rangiku's arrival had caused quite a stir among the members, especially when she and Renge came out with their new cosplay ideas. Some of them were enough to make the boys (and Haruhi) cringe, but there were others that didn't seem like such a bad idea. For instance, the theme of wearing traditional Chinese dress clothes, and having an overall Chinese theme for the day. Including food.

Everyone was having a brilliant time at the club, or at least they were until Kenpachi showed up, and tried to dive-tackle Ichigo. He squawked and leapt out of his chair, which went tumbling to the floor under the weight of the large man. Before he could get back to his feet, Ichigo was gone. Out the window to be exact.

"One day he will hurt himself doing that. We are on the fifth floor after all," Uryu said quietly, not looking up from where he was carefully pouring tea for one of his startled guests.

"Yes…perhaps we should install a zip line from there so that he can get down safely," Kyoya said thoughtfully, flipping through his account book to check their funding.

"Don't think you can escape Ichigo! I'm coming for ya!" Kenpachi yelled gleefully before jumping out of the window too.

"How annoying," Toshiro grumbled.

"Can't he just fight someone else? What's with the focus on the brat anyway?" Nnoitora mumbled, obviously trying to hide his disappointment.

"It's not like there's anyone else for him to fight though," Tamaki said, crawling out from where he'd been hiding behind a couch.

"You're an idiot," Nnoitora, Grimmjow, Ikkaku and Shiro growled, making him squeak and run across the room to get away from them.

As things started to calm down again, Grimmjow crossed the room and flopped onto the empty part of the couch next to Nnoitora. The tall, thin man glared at him out of his visible eye and slid closer to his edge of the couch. Grimmjow did nothing for a few moments before copying the motion.

"What the hell man? You're being creepy," Nnoitora hissed, leaning away from him because he was against the arm of the chair.

"Dude if you want to fight Kenpachi just go up to him and punch him in the face," Grimmjow said simply, as if he were simply telling someone the time.

"Yeah but…" Nnoitora huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away.

"But what?" Grimmjow asked firmly, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh…excuse me, but is it okay if I sit with you today Nnoitora?" a girl said from the couch opposite them, distracting Nnoitora from their conversation.

Grimmjow sighed in exasperation and pulled himself lazily out of the chair and wandered over to where he usually sat during club time. His couch was in the sun so when the mood took him he could nap on the couch and stay warm without having to bother trying to find a blanket. Before he sat down he glanced out the window to see Kenpachi running across the grounds in search of a certain orange haired teen.

His prey however was running in the opposite direction, heading towards the greenhouses on the far side of the academy grounds. He scratched his chin lazily, arching his spine and flopping down on his couch. The two girls on the couch opposite giggled at his behaviour and he decided to focus his attention on the club. After all, if he got kicked out then he wouldn't be privy to the free food he got every day. And the food was good.

…

Once Ichigo was sure that Kenpachi wasn't following him he allowed himself to slow down and catch his breath. He was now standing in the small orchard next to the greenhouses. The gardening club was done for the day and with no one was around to bother him, he decided to rest next to one of the trees before he decided to venture back to the club room while avoiding Kenpachi.

He got himself settled beneath a large plum tree and closed his eyes, allowing a loud sigh of relief to escape his lips. Sometimes he wished that Kenpachi would focus on someone else for just one day so that he wouldn't have to put up with him. Just one day. Or maybe once a week. That was fair wasn't it?

Ichigo didn't realise that he had started to doze off until he heard someone clear their throat nearby and he jumped, opening his eyes and looking around. He was terrified that Kenpachi had found him and was about to attack, but instead he saw a dark haired girl staring nervously down at him.

"Um…hi," she said quietly.

"Hi?" Ichigo replied, feeling awkward that he had been caught sleeping.

"I…uh…" the girl fidgeted nervously, looking down at her feet.

"You're one of my clients!" Ichigo said, realisation dawning on him. "You're uh…Subaru right?"

"Yeah…that's me," the girl blushed furiously and Ichigo suddenly felt awkward. "I uh…I was just wondering…I know that we're not at the club right now but…can I…um…sit with you?"

"Oh yeah, sure you can," Ichigo said, smiling warmly.

Subaru returned his smile nervously and scurried over to sit next to him, refusing to look at him and smiling like a loon past her blush. They sat in silence for a while, before she started telling him that she was also a member of the gardening club which is why she couldn't come to the Host Club very often. That was also why she was no excited to see Ichigo (in costume mind you) without having to go to the club.

They had been talking for quite a while when they heard the heavy thudding of running feet heading in their direction. Before either of them could react Kenpachi was towering over them, a gleeful smile on his face and he dove towards the orange haired boy. Subaru screamed as Ichigo pulled her out of the way moments before the towering man collided with the ground where they had been sitting.

Ichigo pushed the girl out of the way seconds later because Kenpachi didn't cease his assault on the boy. The teen dived out of the way, but his movements were restricted by the costume he was wearing and he ended up face-planting the ground. Kenpachi overshot him by a few metres because of this, and Subaru rushed over to him to see if he was okay.

"No wait!" he yelled, but not soon enough. Kenpachi had launched another attack, but Subaru was standing between him and his prey. Unable to stop himself in time, the giant man collided with the girl, knocking her into a tree with a loud crack. She slid down the trunk to the ground and didn't move. Kenpachi stepped back slowly, looking down at the girl with wide eyes. Ichigo slowly got to his feet, glaring at Kenpachi who had started backing off, shaking his head and holding his hands in front of his defensively.

"Hey, come on Ichigo, you saw. I didn't mean to do that," he said slowly as the teen advanced on him.

"Doesn't mean that I won't pummel you into the ground," Ichigo growled.

Kenpachi's face light up at his words. "Oh? So we're gonna fight? Cause you know I -," he didn't have a chance to finish his sentence because Ichigo had punched him square in the face. He went down like a tree, hitting the ground with a loud thud. As soon as the man was down he pulled out his phone and called Kyoya, knowing that he would know exactly what to do in this situation.

…

Later that afternoon, once the clubroom was empty and everyone was back in their uniforms Ichigo filled everyone in on what had happened while Kyoya was talking on his phone in hushed tones in a corner on the opposite side of the room. Ichigo was just finishing up when he snapped his phone shut and walked back over to the group, a neutral expression on his face.

"Well, the girl is going to be fine, and doesn't blame Ichigo at all for what happened," he said as everyone turned to look at him.

"Is she okay?" Ichigo asked quietly, stepping forward. He had stayed where he was until Kyoya had turned up with a group of paramedics. He himself had taken care of Kenpachi by tying him up with a long piece of garden hose that he found nearby.

"She has a mild concussion and will be in hospital overnight, but otherwise she is completely fine."

"Oh good," Ichigo sighed in relief.

"And what about Kenpachi? What's going to happen to him?" Nnoitora growled, his one eye narrowed dangerously.

"He has been suspended from teaching for a month, and will be on probation for the rest of the school year. In other words, if he picks any more fights, with anyone mind you, not just Ichigo, he will be fired and have to face the board of education to see if he is fit to be a teacher," Kyoya said calmly, pulling his phone out of his pocket again when it beeped. He read through the message quickly before closing it and sliding it back into his pocket.

"…What?"

"What 'what' Nnoitora?" Kyoya asked calmly.

"He's been suspended? And he ain't allowed to fight anymore? That's bullshit!" he roared, stamping his feet into the ground as if to prove his anger.

"Why? He's a danger to the students. I don't see how this is a problem," Kyoya replied evenly.

Seething, Nnoitora spun on his heel and focused on Ichigo, who stepped back when he saw the look on the tall boy's face. "This is _your_ fault," he hissed, slowly stepping towards him. "Now I won't get the chance to fight Kenpachi. And it's your fault."

"Come on Nnoitora, don't be like that," Ichigo said nervously, taking a step back every time the other boy advanced.

"Now you'll have to face the consequences of denying me my fight!" Nnoitora roared before pouncing on the orange haired teen.

Ichigo squawked and leapt to the side, instantly making a run for the open door, Nnoitora hot on his heels as he ran.

"Oi! Leave King alone!" Shiro yelled at the same time that Grimmjow yelled, "Ichigo is my opponent!"

Both boys sprinted after two who were already fading into the distance. As they disappeared around the corner, the remaining club members thought they heard Ichigo yelling something along the lines of 'why does this always happen to me?', but his voice was too far off to be sure.

Byakuya, who until this point had done his best to remain separate from any and all conflict within the club room, sighed and turned to walk out of the club room. This place caused so much stress while allowing him to relax in a comfortable environment at the same time.

"Truly baffling," he muttered. He paused when he reached the end of the corridor, allowing four yelling students to run past him – three yelling insults and one yelling for help. "Sometimes I wonder why I agreed to transfer with them," he muttered, watching them vanish around another corner before continuing towards the first library.


End file.
